


these mornings that are spent with you

by obeisancess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freeform, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Short One Shot, they love each other v much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeisancess/pseuds/obeisancess
Summary: in the quiet of mornings as they wake up, everything stops - they're in love and this is one of their many moments.





	these mornings that are spent with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunhiyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunhiyou/gifts).



> for aira - a kghn short that's mostly just gays being gay.

“Shoyo.” 

Kageyama mumbles, pulling the shorter male to him, closer and closer until the other’s back presses into his own chest, skin to skin - or well, skin to shirt. It’s early, desperately so as sunlight streams through the cracks between the dark curtains and the wall, splashing onto the blankets and over their faces just a little bit. It’s groggy and lazy as the black haired man presses his lips to tufts of orange that stuck out every which way, soft and affectionate in the way that he is with the person he loves. 

The way that he only is with the person he loves. 

The response he gets is mostly of a quiet whine as the boy shuffles around in his arms, shifting and turning until his face tucks itself into the crook of Kageyama’s neck, nosing into the warm skin, breath fanning out hot against his skin, just a tad ticklish to him. The natural downturn of his lips quirks upward, a sleepy smile pulling at his facial features as he feels a tiny peck of lips on his neck. His fingers run sleepy patterns up and down the small of the other’s back. It’s a nice way to wake up every morning, no matter how much they have to do in the day - despite being packed with a dozen different things to do, it is nice, waking up to Hinata Shoyo; his own variant of sunshine, his significant other.

His.

“We should get up now, Shoyo.” His voice comes out, low, husky, laced with a sleepiness he figures would only be chased away with getting out of bed and stretching out until his blood rushed through his ears loud, and his muscles squeeze with the effort put into it. Hinata peeks from his place on the curve of his neck, brown eyes filled with some sort of love or adoration, Kageyama never bothers to figure it out, all he knows is that it made his own insides warm, his body coming alive and melting away simultaneously with that one look. It’s a lesser known fact to himself that Kageyama looks at Hinata in an almost similar manner, mirroring that same love or adoration. But he does, and he does right now. 

It’s with that look that Hinata wriggles upward, craning his neck to peck at Kageyama’s smile, and again, and again. It’s Kageyama who leans in so the other doesn’t have to put the strain on his neck, letting their lips slot together, interlocking in a practiced, perfected art. It’s slow, lingering, love pouring out and spilling over the edges of their kiss until Kageyama pulls away with a soft click of their lips, that single sound audible in the quiet of their morning. 

“Good morning.” Hinata’s voice is somewhat similar, husky with touches of reminders of sleep - but in a higher pitch as contrasted to Kageyama’s baritone. It’s nice to listen to, it always is. Kageyama eyes Hinata as a smile stretches his lips upward, pretty and something he’s come to appreciate - cherishing every moment he spends looking at it. 

“Morning.” 

“Say ‘good’ morning, or else it’ll be a bad day!” 

That makes Kageyama roll his eyes - despite all the softness and love he has for this smaller male, he couldn’t deny that sometimes, Hinata had the weirdest train of thoughts - some absolutely dumb and others absolutely annoying. But, he listens. He greets again. “Good morning.” 

“That’s better. Now we’ll both have good days.”

“What kind of logic is that, stupid?”

“Why else would you put ‘good’ in front of a greeting?” 

“That’s-...” Kageyama can’t find the energy to argue. He lets go of Hinata only for the other to snuggle in closer. The message is clear - ‘Five more minutes’. Kageyama doesn’t mind so much, his arm snaking around the other again. They lie there, silent, in ways they’re usually not, soaking the other up as much as they can before the day has to begin and they’re dragged apart by responsibilities until nightfall. 

Hinata speaks, breaking the comforting silence with a quiet whisper. “I win, stuuupid.” 

“I’m not in the mood to argue with stupidity, Shoyo.” 

“HUH?!” 

Kageyama chuckles then, the sleepiness shaking off him in little bouts of happy sounds escaping his lips, rumbling from deep within. And he turns, rolling Hinata onto his back, rolling them over until he hovered over his boyfriend, elbows sinking into the soft cushion of the bed. He kisses him, lips landing on his forehead, his eyes, his nose, cheeks, the corners of his mouth. He stops there, the skin of their lips ghosting against each other in barely there touches. “You win, then.” 

He kisses him, just like that, melting away the boast on Hinata’s tongue. He doesn’t need to hear it. 

They break, another click in the air, eyes fluttering open. Their breath mingle, humid between them as they lingered close, lips dangerously close to meeting again. Then, their eyes meet, a swirl of emotion flooding their irises as they stared, the moment stilling between them - freezing, turning picture perfect as they stayed there, taking in the moment, their moment. 

“I love you.” 

And Kageyama exhales again, the breath knocked out of him at Hinata’s abrupt confession. He’s heard it hundreds of times by now, those three words carrying weight and meaning and a promise of them; and he wants to hear it over and over, hundreds - no, thousands more. It’s always jarring, it always leaves his heart stuttering, picking up the pace, erratic beats that pound on his ribcage. Blood rushes through his ears and it gives him some fluttery feeling, alive, walking on clouds. He can’t help leaning in again, catching the other’s lips between his, already losing count on how many times they’ve done this in the span of a few minutes. 

“I love you too.” 

Hinata’s face lights up - a variant of sunshine, his eyes brimming with that something again. This time, Kageyama decides it to be both. Brimming with love and adoration - spilling over with a happiness they both share. 

It’s a nice way to wake up in the morning, especially since Kageyama’s waking up routines are filled with Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, if you liked this, leave a kudos, or a comment, or come scream at me on twt @delytubby / tumblr @obeisancess


End file.
